Confessions in an Art Museum
by losthorizon
Summary: Sasuke has a revelation about Hinata. Hinata and Sasuke go to an art museum. Will he confess? AU/oneshot. "Sequel" to No Pants Subway Ride.


**AN: This is kind of a sequel to my "No Pants Subway Ride" oneshot. You don't need to read it to read this though!**

**I don't own these characters. **

* * *

Sasuke wasn't really sure if he loved his girlfriend. He knew he liked her, otherwise he wouldn't be dating her. They had been dating since the spring, since mid-April. It was now summer and they were spending it together in the city. They spent a lot of time in Central Park and at museums, and shopping around in West Village and Soho.

Sasuke was lying out in the sun on the terrace of his family's penthouse. Contrary to popular belief, he was not a vampire, nor did he burn like a lobster. He just never got ridiculously tan, like his best friend Naruto did. He thought of Hinata and her long, soft hair. Her beautiful eyes and lovely face. Her smile whenever he did something sweet for her. She was all he thought about. Come fall, when college started again, his grades would suffer due to her.

He was now fairly certain that he loved her. But should he tell her? Sasuke liked where they were at in their relationship. Things were simple. Would telling her how he truly felt cause their relationship to change? Hinata wasn't clingy, but if he told her that he loved her, would she become an overly attached girlfriend?

Sasuke stood up and headed inside to his bedroom, now confused more than ever. He figured out that he loved her but it didn't make him feel better. All he felt was almost a nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was supposed to meet her at the Frick Collection at noon. He now didn't want to look at art with her because that meant seeing her, which could be potentially problematic now that he knew he loved her. What if he just blurted it out? Should he say it over a candle-lit dinner? Or get her some flowers and then confess? He sighed, unsure of what to do. After he changed out of his board shorts and into appropriate attire, Sasuke left the penthouse and walked to the museum which was only a few blocks away from his place. The Frick Collection was located in the Upper East Side, where the Hyugas and Uchihas resided.

He saw her waiting in the Entrance Hall of the museum. Seeing Hinata in a pale pink sundress made his heart flutter a bit. Her hair was a bit wavy today due to the humidity, but she still looked well put together, like she aways did.

"Hi," she said with a smile as Sasuke walked towards her. She held out her hands, and Sasuke held them as he gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yup," Sasuke said in response, and bought them their tickets.

* * *

One of the earlier rooms they walked through was the Dining Room. The room was beautiful, just like the paintings and furniture featured in it. One painting Hinata took an immense liking to was Mrs. Peter William Baker by Thomas Gainsborough. Sasuke thought it was a nice painting too, but he wasn't the Art History major.

"Oh, look how lovely she is! She's such a beautiful woman," Hinata marvelled. "Don't you think so?"  
Sasuke looked away from the painting and saw Hinata's face. She was admiring the painting and looked so happy. "Yes, she's very pretty," Sasuke said with a smile as Hinata looked at him. "Just like you," he continued and squeezed her hand as if to emphasize his statement.  
"Look how beautiful and elegant she is!" Hinata said, admiring the painting with a smile.

The lady was looking off into the distance with a serene look on her face, reminding him of his girlfriend who was standing right by the painting. Sasuke felt his stomach tumble again. He should tell her, right?

"Hina..." he started. She looked at him, her expression similar to the woman's in the painting. He continued on, "... I-I love you."

She smiled and hugged him. Tiptoed, she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately, not minding the show he was giving to the other visitors.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review if you can =) **


End file.
